Runaway Knights
by Tobitan88
Summary: Marco Diaz has spent the last 6 years of his life living in Mewni. All the while his relationship with Star was taking a change.


AN 1:: So, I've recently got into this fandom and have just finished watching all three seasons. This is also my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please leave any comments, suggestions, or questions. I thrive on constructive criticism. This story turns away from the shows cannon after 'Sophomore Slump'.

I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The sudden noise startled the young man in the room to fall from his bed. Marco grudgingly looked around the room as he heard the footprints leaving from his door. _Yea, thanks for the wake-up call._ He thought to himself as he looked towards the door. His face fell blank as he saw the envelope that rested in its shadow. _I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it'd be this soon._ As he reached for the envelope he sighed as thoughts of the last six years flooded his memories.

One year as a squire for the Knight of the Wash, 2 years as Manfred's apprentice, and the last few years he had spent in the newly formed military camp. Looking at the golden script on the paper he knew it was time, 'Congratulations Marco Ubaldo Diaz. You have been selected as Valedictorian of the graduating class of Squires. As such you will be assigned to the Royal Guard after your knighting. The ceremony will be held on the First of next month.' _Well at least this gives me a few weeks to get my affairs in order._

 _I came to Mewni to be a knight and now's my chance. Though once I take this, I'll be duty bound to live in a nightmare._ The young man came to Mewni with two goals in mind; to be a knight and to tell his best friend he loved her. _Truth be told being a knight is a lie I told myself the moment I saw her with Tom. I'm glad I started planning for this day all those years ago._ Thinking back, it was a very complex and layered plan. There were many times it could have fallen apart, but it's success started with an audience with the King and Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"I know what I'm asking sounds crazy but please just think about it. With something like a school for squires that teaches them all the basics, and then a year following the knight will allow the number of knights in the kingdom to rise exponentially." A younger Marco enthused.

River shared a look with his wife before looking to the teen, "And where do you expect the funds for this to come from? Who do you expect to teach the basics? I know that you mean well but you must know that something like this takes time, money, and personnel."

Unfolding a paper from his pocket he hands to Queen Moon, "For the personnel, that will be the students themselves. They are to take care of the camp. By using tents this allows for a cheaper cost for where they live. Normally a squire oversees cooking, cleaning, and other various chores for their nights. For this to work they will do the same, but for the school and in shifts. Instructors will be knights that are no longer fit for the field. This allows the Kingdom to reassign them to a different assignment with the ability to lower their wages." Taking a deep breath, he looked to the Queen and King before addressed the next topic.

"I know that as a squire I make a few crowns a month. This is all so that I can afford a few personal desires. Instead of paying squires, use the funds for the Camp. To also support costs, it'd be best to have the camp near a forest, this way the squires can hunt and salvage for many of their supplies. By posting a job board for squires to take up small quests that are not fit for a knight, the squires can earn income from civilians and the Camp takes a small portion of the rewards."

Queen Moon read the detailed plan the teen had handed her and noted that everything that he was saying was shown in his plans. "I can see that this could work. I know that in this last year you have taken on courses from your Earthen school in addition to your squire duties. If you want this plan to take any steps forwards you have two choices. One is to let River take charge of this effort. The other is to renounce your title of squire and spearhead this task."

While River smiled at the thought of taking charge of this task Marco shook his head. "Queen Moon, I would love to take care of this for the Kingdom. The only thing stopping me from claiming I can handle this is my lack of knowledge. If you will allow me a chance to study the laws of the kingdom and its people I should be able to make the Camp a reality within a few years." He stated never breaking eye contact with the queen.

"Very well. Marco Diaz from this moment forth you are no longer squire for the Wash. You will follow Manfred in his position as attendant to the crown. This will get you close to the politics of the kingdom. I recall that after high school, earthlings would go to another school correct." Moon asked looking at the boy. _He really is a perfect fit for my daughter. He loves her enough to leave all he knows to be near her. Even without her love he wants to better Mewni for her._ A knowing smile filled her face as she looked from the boy to her husband.

"Well yea, it's called college. I guess taking both political science and economic classes, should help me. Do you think any school though will let me telecommute?" Seeing the blank look on the Queen and Kings faces he chuckled. "It means to go to school not physically, but through video or digital means. Kind of like how the magic mirror lets you see the person you're talking too."

River let out a hearty laugh, "My boy I'm sure we could convince them to let you telepathy to class."

"Dear, I'm pretty sure he said telecommute. But yes, Marco we will go with you next week to come to terms with a college to allow you to take those classes." Moon smiled. "I do advise you though to keep this our little secret from others, especially from Star. Now, run along and gather your belongings. If you are to follow Manfred, you'll need a room up in the castle.

"I can do that. Thank you both for giving me a chance to help Mewni." With a smile he ran off to the sub-basement for what he hoped was the last time. _Now that I'll be in the castle maybe I can hang out with star. I miss Friendship Thursday._

 _~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

"Guess I need to tell the gang that it's time to pack up. I hope one of them knows where to find Ruberiot." Crumpling the paper in his hands he went to his dresser to get dressed. His new clothes resembled his clothing from Earth in color scheme only, black cloth pants under a red tunic. It'd been years since he'd last seen his hoodie.

With Star engaged to Tom, he knew joining the Royal Guard would mean watching them grow closer together with no chance to even change their relationship. Well, it'd already changed from best friends to little more than acquaintances. Sitting on the edge of his bed he replayed over the day his life changed. He had left his family, all his friends, the Earth, and even Jackie all to let his best friend know that all he wanted was to be near her.

* * *

AN 2:: So, thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm planning on a few different things for this story, and I hope you stick around for the ride. I plan to post a new chapter every 2 weeks.


End file.
